Tytuł, ranga i stanowisko
TYTUŁ, RANGA I STANOWISKO Kto zatem dzierży władzę w społeczeństwie Spokrewnionych? Jaka jest definicja Księcia, członka Starszyzny czy Szeryfa? Czy wszyscy są tym samym? Co robią naprawdę? Poniżej podajemy podstawowe rangi i stanowiska z domen Spokrewnionych. Nie we wszystkich miastach wykorzystywane są wszystkie stanowiska. W najmniejszych społecznościach w użyciu będą tylko dwie lub trzy funkcje, lecz wszystkie są na tyle popularne, by o nich wspomnieć. Zwróć uwagę, że choć każde stanowisko wymieniono według najczęściej używanego tytułu, wszystkie funkcje są znane na świecie pod wieloma nazwami. KSIĄŻĘ Najważniejsza i wszechobecna postać w polityce Spokrewnionych to Książę, zwykle dzierżący władzę absolutną. Pewni Książęta są oczywiście słabsi niż inni, a niektórzy są jedynie figurantami, za którymi stoi potężna Starszyzna lub inne wampiry. Zazwyczaj jednak Książę piastuje swą pozycję dlatego, że był wystarczająco silny, by po nią sięgnąć. Książę może być wytrawnym politykiem, który zdobył władzę, „gromadząc” przysługi u Starszyzny sprawującej rządy za pomocą dyplomacji i kompromisu. Może być też wodzem, który zgromadził całą władzę w swoich rękach, zastraszając lub „eliminując” swoich rywali, i utrzymuje ją, mordując wszystkich, którzy kwestionują Jego przywództwo. Większość Książąt wypada gdzieś pomiędzy tymi skrajnościami, lecz niemal wszyscy mają jakąś cechę lub zaletę pozwalającą im utrzymać się na szczycie. Oczywiście Książę musi potrafić więcej, niż tylko wykrzykiwać Rozkazy i wydawać wyroki śmierci. Jego zadanie to nie tylko zarząd, ale i regulacja. Domena Spokrewnionych to wrzący kocioł pełen konfliktów osobistych i frakcyjnych, błahych uraz i niekończących się politycznych korowodów, i to w połączeniu z gwałtownością właściwą drapieżnikom żywiącym się krwią. Książę ma utrzymywać na tym kotle pokrywkę, a ściślej – sam ma się nią stać. Większość Książąt z biegiem czasu zostaje dyktatorami, właśnie dlatego, że musi utrzymać w ryzach wiele potężnych i łatwo wpadających w gniew wampirów. W nielicznych miastach, zwykle tych, w których dominują niezrzeszeni i Kartianie, Książę może zyskać władzę niekoniecznie dzięki własnym zdolnościom. Może zostać wybrany przez miejscowych starszych. Kartianie próbowali nawet wyborów powszechnych. Najczęściej Książęta tacy są albo obalani przez silniejszych Spokrewnionych, albo sami stają się tyranami, by utrzymać władzę. Inne tytuły Choć zdecydowanie najpopularniejszym tytułem jest Książę, przywódcy Spokrewnionych tytułowali się także Kardynałami, Biskupami, Arcybiskupami, Donami, Prezydentami (zwłaszcza w przypadku rzadkich elekcji, o których była mowa powyżej), Sułtanami, Lordami, Diukami lub używali dowolnych określeń, które przypadły im do gustu, w zależności od rodzaju sprawowanych rządów. Istniało również kilka samozwańczych „Królowych”, choć większość przywódców Spokrewnionych unika tytułu Króla. SENESZAL Seneszal, prawa ręka Księcia, odpowiada za codzienne szczegóły związane ze sprawowaniem władzy. Podczas gdy Książę zajmuje się wybuchającymi w mieście konfliktami i pilnuje, by nie łamano Maskarady, Seneszal dba, by koła machiny rządowej obracały się bez zgrzytów. Prowadzi ewidencję środków Księcia (jak również Starszyzny lub innych ciał rządowych). Ustala harmonogramy i terminy oraz dba o logistykę, by żaden starszy nie uznał, że jego rywal traktowany jest preferencyjnie. Seneszal ma nad domeną sporą władzę, bo to on decyduje, czyje petycje trafią do Księcia, kto i kiedy otrzyma audiencję. W kilku godnych uwagi domenach władza Seneszala i wiedza na temat starszych jest tak duża, że trudno powiedzieć, kto tak naprawdę przewodzi domenie. Inne tytuły Choć najczęściej spotyka się tytuł Seneszala, piastujących ten urząd określa się również mianem Amanuensis, Szambelana, Majordomusa czy Sekretarza, a w najmniej formalnych domenach nazywa się go po prostu asystentem. HEROLD Herold jest megafonem Księcia. Gdy Książę ustanawia dekret, zadaniem Herolda jest upewnić się, że wszyscy Spokrewnieni w mieście o nim usłyszą (o ile ma dotrzeć do wszystkich uszu...). Kiedy Książę zwołuje nieplanowany wcześniej dwór, Herold ma zawiadomić wszystkich, którzy mają się stawić. Herold ogłasza wyroki, reprezentuje Księcia, gdy ten nie może (lub nie chce) pojawić się osobiście, i pełni rolę „sekretarza stanu”. Zakłada się, że słowa Herolda są słowami Księcia. Ambitni lub zdradzieccy Heroldzi wykorzystują to, by sterować innymi Spokrewnionymi, czyniąc sugestie, które inni (mylnie) uznają za książęce rozkazy. Pewni Heroldzi, którzy tylko we własnym mniemaniu byli znacznie bardziej subtelni niż to ma miejsce w rzeczywistości, zostali z tego powodu straceni, więc większość rozsądnych Heroldów pozostaje mniej lub bardziej uczciwa. „Funkcja Herolda często nie jest wykorzystywana w mniejszych miastach. W takim przypadku Seneszal (lub rzadziej Szeryf) bierze na siebie odpowiedzialność za zadania Herolda. Inne tytuły Oprócz Herolda stanowisko to nazywa się też Ministrem, Gońcem, Rzecznikiem lub Sekretarzem (nie licząc, rzecz jasna, domen, w których tytułem tym posługuje się Seneszal). STARSZYZNA Jeśli jakiekolwiek stanowisko jest równie wszechobecne i charakterystyczne dla polityki Spokrewnionych jak Książę, to jest nim Starszyzna. Starszyzna służy jako ciało doradcze Księcia w kwestiach polityki. Dokładna natura tej rady zależy od konkretnej domeny. Jeśli Książę jest zarówno silny, jak i wyjątkowo despotyczny, Starszyzna może być tylko formalnością, radą starców podpisującą wszystko, co podsunie im Książę. W większości domen są to jednak prawdziwi doradcy i mądrzy Książęta starają się w miarę możliwości uwzględniać sugestie Starszyzny, nie tylko dlatego, że mogą okazać się słuszne, lecz również, by uniknąć drażnienia całej grupy starszych. Niektóre Starszyzny są tak potężne (lub Książę, któremu doradzają, tak słaby), że mogą niekiedy anulować decyzje Księcia. Kilkoma miastami w istocie włada Starszyzna - albo poprzez Księcia-figuranta, albo otwarcie, jako instytucja. Dokładny rozmiar i natura Starszyzny są rożne. Niektóre nie są sformalizowane, spotykają się na ciemnym zapleczu, gdy wymaga tego sytuacja, i dyskutują o kwestii, która wymusiła spotkanie. Inne pilnują harmonogramu i porządku obrad, jawiąc się jak rada zarządzająca, kongres, staromodny grecko-rzymski senat, synod lub dowolna inna organizacja. Starszyzna może w małym mieście liczyć trzy wampiry lub być dużym ciałem doradczym złożonym z tuzina lub jeszcze większej liczby członków. Zazwyczaj Starszyzna składa się z miejscowych starszych, mających wystarczającą władzę, by sięgnąć po swe stanowisko. Często Starszyzna sama decyduje, kogo zaliczyć w swój poczet. Rzadziej pochodzi z mianowania Księcia, lecz dzieje się to w miastach, w których Książę jest szczególnie silny lub Starszyzna wyjątkowo słaba. Większość Starszyzn składa się z przedstawicieli rożnych klanów i zgromadzeń, choć niektóre są bardziej jednorodne, w zależności od domeny. W mieście zdominowanym przez Kartian w Starszyźnie zasiadać będzie więcej Kartian niż członków innych zgromadzeń, a tam gdzie prześladowani są Gangrele, raczej nie wejdą oni w skład rady. Inne tytuły Zdecydowanie najpopularniejsze jest określenie „Starszyzna”, choć instytucja (i jej członkowie) posługuje się też nazwami: Pierworodni, Rada, Zarząd, Krąg, Senat, Trybunał, lub po prostu zwą się doradcami. PRYSKUS Pryskus (l.mn. Pryskusowie) to nieformalna „głowa” klanu w danej domenie. Nie jest to oficjalne stanowisko w miejscowych strukturach władzy, lecz powstaje organicznie, gdy jeden silny Spokrewniony bierze odpowiedzialność za swych klanowych współbraci. Może to być jego świadomy, samodzielny wybór. Sytuacja ta może też wynikać z faktu, że inni członkowie klanu przychodzą do niego ze swoimi problemami. Jest To pozycja nieformalna, więc Pryskusowie nie mają oficjalnej władzy ani stanowiska w hierarchii. Mimo to funkcja ta daje im wysoki status, a ponieważ z reguły sprawuje ją potężny i szanowany Spokrewniony, Książę i pozostali starsi uczynią mądrze, jeśli przynajmniej wysłuchają jego zdania. Wielu Pryskusow zasiada również w Starszyźnie, lecz nie wszyscy są jej członkami, podobnie jak nie wszyscy członkowie Starszyzny są Pryskusami. W wielu miastach Pryskusów nie ma wcale, a w innych Pryskusa mają tylko niektóre klany. KNUT To jedna z najdziwniejszych funkcji w społeczeństwie Spokrewnionych. Knut to stanowisko równie nieoficjalne, co Pryskus. Jego zadaniem jest „inspirowanie” członków swego klanu do prezentowania jednolitego stanowiska w istotnych kwestiach i wypowiadania się w sprawach lokalnych, jak również pilnowanie, by inne klany traktowały ich poważnie. Knut jest zarówno przywódcą, jak i poganiaczem, marionetką i tyranem. Spokrewnieni często popełniają błąd, myśląc, że Knut jest pomocnikiem Pryskusa. Stanowiska te są niezależne od siebie, a piastujący je nieumarli często dążą do sprzecznych celów. Knut odnosi sukcesy tylko tak długo, jak długo ma dość siły lub wystarczające wpływy, by wymusić na swych współbraciach określone postępowanie. Knuci istnieją tylko w tych miastach, w których populacja danego klanu jest dość duża, a i wówczas tylko wtedy, gdy pewien jego członek czuje potrzebę objęcia tego stanowiska. Inne tytuły Knut jest często określany, w gniewie i nieformalnie, mianem poganiacza albo dyrektora, nie licząc słów zdecydowanie mniej uprzejmych. HARPIA Stanowiska Harpii, zarówno oficjalne, jak i nieoficjalne, zajmują, w uproszczeniu, członkowie „elity Spokrewnionych”. Harpie są najbardziej wpływowymi wampirami, celebrytami i prekursorami mód. Inni Spokrewnieni obserwują Harpie, by wiedzieć, kto cieszy się powodzeniem, a kto popadł w niełaskę, czyje opinie zyskały na popularności, a czyje straciły. Znana Harpia potrafi szybciej zawładnąć opinią publiczną za pomocą jednej jadowitej uwagi niż niektórzy Książęta za pomocą solidnych dekretów. Harpie, które zyskały swoje wpływy i pozycję nieoficjalnie, zawdzięczając je wyłącznie własnej sile i charyzmie, są często bardziej poważane niż te, które zostały mianowane przez Księcia lub Starszyznę. Nieoficjalna Harpia prawdopodobnie nazywa Rzeczy po imieniu, zaś oficjalna jest zazwyczaj uważana (słusznie lub nie) za naganiacza czy wręcz propagandzistę Księcia. SZERYF Szeryf, połączenie inspektora, stróża prawa i inkwizytora, odpowiada za przestrzeganie zarządzeń Księcia, doprowadzanie przed jego oblicze przestępców i - czasami - za wykonywanie wyroków. Niektórzy Szeryfowie szczerze wierzą w rządy prawa i uważają, że utrzymują porządek w mieście, służąc swemu społeczeństwu i Spokrewnionym. Inni uwielbiają władzę, która wiąże się z tym stanowiskiem, bo pozwala im naciskać na wampiry, które w innych okolicznościach byłyby śmiertelnie niebezpieczne. Jedni Szeryfowie to mądrzy, wytrawni śledczy, inni zaś to zwyczajni bandyci z odznaką. Inne tytuły Choć najpowszechniej używa się tytułu Szeryfa, czasem pojawia się też nazwa Konstabla, a także inne. OGAR Najprościej rzecz ujmując, Ogar jest pięścią Księcia (lub Starszyzny). Jeśli Szeryf jest policjantem, to Ogar jest zabójcą i łamaczem nóg. Nie prowadzi śledztwa, nie zadaje pytań. Ma wymierzyć karę każdemu, czyje imię usłyszy. Niekiedy Ogar i Szeryf popadają w konflikt przez pokrywające się obowiązki. W innych miastach oba stanowiska piastuje jeden wampir. Choć Ogar może zostać wyznaczony do wykonania publicznej i oficjalnej kary, obowiązek ten zwykle przypada Szeryfowi. Ogar wkracza do akcji, gdy Książę chce ominąć normalną (oraz być może publiczną) procedurę. Inne tytuły Prócz Ogara wykorzystuje się tytuły: Zabójcy, Archonta, Bicza Bożego i Templariusza. MISTRZ ELIZJUM Mistrz Elizjum, połączenie mistrza ceremonii i gospodarza, odpowiada za utrzymywanie miejskich Elizjów, zapewniając ich gotowość na spotkania dworu i inne oficjalne okazje. Obowiązkiem Mistrza Elizjum jest także sprzątanie po zakończeniu zgromadzenia i dbanie, by informacja o konkretnym spotkaniu dotarła do wszystkich, którzy muszą się na nim pojawić. Mistrz Elizjum ma również dbać o zachowanie spokoju na spotkaniach; w tym celu często współpracuje z Szeryfem lub Ogarem. W wielu miastach rolę Mistrza Elizjum pełni Seneszal lub Herold. W szczególnie dużych miastach jest kilku Mistrzów, niekiedy nawet jeden na każde Elizjum. Category:Społeczność Spokrewnionych Category:Wampir